El fruto del Jardín del Edén
by demienvield66
Summary: Rin es una niña vivaz y hermosa pero tiene un oscuro secreto en su interior no todo es como se ve, los daños dejan huella, Sesshomaru el Lord de las tierras del este hombre frió y despiadado con una guerra
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Rin es una niña vivaz y hermosa pero tiene un oscuro secreto en su interior no todo es como se ve, los daños dejan huella, Sesshomaru el Lord de las tierras del este hombre frió y despiadado con una guerra. Capitulo 1: Hace mucho tiempo cuando aun este era llamado así el cielo se debatía en la creación de los nuevos seres, seres que serían casi perfectos pero tendrían debilidades para poder llegar a la iluminación, los grandes de la corte llamados arcángeles estaban divididos por la decisión el mayor de ellos tenía lealtad al padre por lo que su espíritu dictaminaba que debía honrar sus acciones mas el menor no, puesto que a partir de ese momento jamás ya podría ser el único mas amado ante los ojos del padre, tendría que estar al lado de esos...humanos...así le llamaría el padre, tendría que velarles para que no tropezaran siempre, para que encontraran el camino hacia la verdad, el no lo deseaba, otros en cambio ocultaban ese descontento el Padre lo sabía mas quería que todos tuvieron algo mas en que pensar en la eternidad, él ya lo sabia todo pero sus hijos debían también aprender de aquellos que el crearía, su corte celestial era perfecta si...pero le faltaba algo...algo que tener y apreciar como el lo hacia para con ellos...pero algunos de ellos no lo veían así no no le querían encontrar la respuesta obvia ante sus ojos solo por no quererse apartar de su lado y ese era el error. En el cielo se llevo a cabo una gran guerra donde el hijo amado, la luz mas grande en ese entonces fue expulsado de la corte por su hermano mayor y por el que mas quería un dolor inmenso se estanco el corazón del cielo por ese acontecimiento...Más no era el final el Padre es misericordioso y solo lo envió a un lugar donde pudiese reflexionar pero aquel lucero no quiso entenderlo y lo creyó un rechazo, aunque la voz del padre resonaba en sus pensamientos pidiéndole comprender el los omitía y forjaba los suyos propios donde no existía mas que el resentimiento y el deseo de hacerle saber eso, el hermano mayor ahora se encontraba entre dos paredes, su amor al padre, y el amor a su pequeño hermano mas no podía obviar la verdad era mas fuerte el amor al creador. A pesar de todo el Padre llevo a cabo la creación y los coloco en un lugar especial, llamado el jardín del edén. En ese lugar, era el momento para actuar su engaño se obtuvo por la base del padre, el amor entre aquellos confinado en la confianza del uno para el otro, entonces pues así ellos pecaron y fueron expulsados de ese lugar y enviados a la tierra mortal un lugar donde esta el lucero caído...Lucifer...y el ejercito que le había seguido hasta allá, la humanidad se hundió en corrupción, al mezclarse después eventualmente con los caídos de los cuales nacieron criaturas diversas, algunas abominaciones mas otras ocultas, con poderes sobrenaturales, el Padre envío una catástrofe y a sus ángeles para destruirles y salvar a los humanos con esencia pura de la corrupción mas algunos de las creaciones del caído escaparon escapando a lugares oscuros y ocultos, de ellos nació una raza que con el paso de los siglos fueron llamados Yukais...en lugares lejanos...pero en todos los lugares eran conocidos como espíritus del mal sedientos de dolor y sangre. Muchos milenios después dichos seres estaban propagados por muchas tierras estando divididos estos en castas, pero manteniendo sus limites con los humanos esa fue la regla para no causar su total destrucción al amenazar la creación del padre, ellos no se mezclaban con los inmundos como estos llamaban a los humanos...de esas grandes castas se realizo la unión de aquellos llamados Inu-yokais de la tierra y de la luna una unión poderosa...de ellos nació un descendiente pero este había nacido muerto...mas a los pocos momentos sus ojos se abrieron...una razón para darle el mérito de que sus dones serían inigualables..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Su nacimiento había sido excepcional…una muerte…luego la vida… por dicha razón se le dio su nombre _**Sesshomaru**_…de cabellos plateados como la luna, el mismo emblema que llevaba en su frente, él tenía todas las marcas de su clan era un digno heredero…con la sangre fuerte de los inuyokais corriendo por sus venas…mas su alma era de otra pertenencia…su destino estaba trazado desde el principio de los tiempos…era él una creación perfecta…

Los años transcurrieron y demostró ser lo que habían premeditado para él. Poseedor de la capacidad de un aprendizaje voraz como si de antemano supiera lo que estaba a punto de realizar siempre manteniendo esa frialdad que podría congelar a cualquiera a pesar de no ser un adulto aún.

Su entrenamiento fue rígido para ser digno de cargar con el titulo que se le daría llegado el momento, seria el más fuerte de todos, inalcanzable para muchos y era algo que demostraba durante su enseñanza. Pero siempre dentro de él hubo un vacío que solo se llenaba cuando todo los que estaban a su alrededor desaparecían y queda solo y el silencio le rodea permitiéndole enfrascarse en su propio mundo…su mundo al que el pertenecía y al que inconscientemente asistía…era ahí cuando su verdadera naturaleza cobraba vida y le brindada las regalías de su sublime poder y lo volvían poderoso.

Su padre era el más poderoso Tai yokai del Songoku Jidai portador de tres espadas que hacían gala a su poderío, pero entre ellas había una que reaccionaba ante él, Tenssaiga, esa espada que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto, si esa reaccionaba ante él vibraba ligeramente lo sentía era como si lo llamara… su padre le había contado una vez que esa espada servía para curar y revivir…que tenia que ver él con ella…nada eso el lo que él pensaba pero su subconsciente conocía la absoluta respuesta…respuesta que llegaría con el tiempo.. y cambiaria toda su existencia.

Y ese tiempo transcurrió y como el destino esta ahí para hacer cumplir los designios que el impone, dispuso el momento.

Una tarde cálida de otoño de esas en tardes en las que se puede quedar admirando un paisaje de artes lleno de colores cálidos cargados de naranja y marrón pero para Sesshomaru eso era perdida de tiempo entrenaba dentro de un recinto que fue especialmente hecho para el con toda clase de armas para su utilización pero ahora a sus 166 años no había quien se midiera en su manera de lucha, aunque solo aparentaba 14 años era mas hábil que cualquiera, su vida era esa, su camino la "Conquista", y debido a que no tenia un oponente digno para entrenar lo hacia solo.

-Estúpidos -repetía para si mismo- insignificantes eso es lo que son los humanos, mi padre es un…- no termino de decir la frase por el estruendo que causo al estar practicando con su látigo de luz- Jump.- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a sus aposentos pero en el camino a estos de nuevo lo sintió ese maldito llamado estaba harto y acabaría con eso en ese preciso instante.

Cuando entro al recinto la distinguió, descanso sobre una roca negra pulida se encontraba la Tenssaiga junto a sus otras compañeras Tessaiga y Souga, la que él deseaba, la tomo de su reposo y la desenvaino.

-¿Que es lo que quieres maldita Katana?- aquella solo vibro con mas fuerza y luego emitió una profunda luz blanquecina que le cegó por unos momentos.

Cuando la claridad desapareció pudo ver la razón de ese llamado, las lunas retrocedieron ante sus ojos y los siglos de existencia de la Tierra conocida también todo lo compresible en ella así el porque de su existencia lo entendió y llego al punto donde él entraba, él estaba aquí para marcar la subsecuencia del final su nombre estaba perfecto tal como estaba, el debía reunirse junto a la casta que llevarían a cabo dicha misión para erradicar los errores cometidos e iniciar de nuevo. Un mundo en donde nada era erróneo en donde lo equivoco y lo doloroso no existía y si la espada reaccionaba así era por su conexión con el elemento que le dio el poder a dicha espada, ¡Oh pobre criatura ahora mismo esta en el sueño profundo¡ pero pronto despertaría para empezar el juicio de los seres mortales, a través del dolor infringido por las bestias que aguardan en las llamas ardientes del infierno.

Entendio el porque de sus poderes, el venia de espíritu y de uno muy fuerte un regente total pero su destino esta marcado por destrucción y Anarquía, Oh deliciosa fruta que le haría probar de nuevo el edén pero esta vez, esta vez si tendría un final, oh si que habría final. Pero el no cometía errores y eso le haría un mejor final se aseguraría que nada arruinara su momento, y que todo se diera como estaba escrito sin afectarlo a él. Por ahora debía mantener su lugar debía aparentar ese estado, que lo mantenía atado, pero llegaría el momento en el que el volvería tal y como era.

Pronto- susurraron sus labios dejando a la Katana de nuevo en su lugar mientras sus ojos también disipaban aquel hermoso brillo que había aparecido en ellos.

Salió de la estancia para dirigirse ahora a sus aposentos y descansar y soñar con el deseo que ahora estaba totalmente revelado ese con el que había estado soñando durante todo este tiempo.

_Pov Sueño_

_Una noche clara de primavera alumbrada por el astro que el representaba vigilaba desde las cumbres de las montañas todas las presencias en la tierra debía mantener al margen todo demonio de la humanidad, esa era la actual misión encomendada por el padre a él y todos sus hermanos que habitaban en la tierra encubiertos en forma humana eran ello solo eran sus guardianes de la humanidad, mas no debían interferir en sus decisiones porque ellos también debían de aprender como era el camino, el viento mecía sus largos cabello y le acariciaba el rostro, en ese momento sintió una presencia muy fuerte y oscura…Demonios…susurraron sus labios y se dirigió al lugar donde provenía aquella fuerza, su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una niña de no mas de 12 años de cabellos oscuro lacio, piel blanca y cremosa, labios rosas como sus mejillas, y los ojos verdes demoniacos únicos…si únicos de la descendencia del inferno …Litsollette…la hija de mi hermano Lucifer...se dijo él en su mente, se pregunto que así allí tirada llena de tierra llorando…nunca había visto algo así. Se agacho a verle mejor sus ojos si que eran hermosos a pesar de todo y su piel desprendía el olor a los nibelungos del norte…flores que crecían en el infierno…un aroma exquisito que atraía a las almas por su dulzor un verdadero engaño, pero que el sabia obviar pero en ella realmente era atractivo pero que idioteces pienso_se dijo_cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca le ayudo a levantarse no supe porque pero no le gusto verla en esa posición ella se asusto un poco en el principio y luego solo le sonrió de manera abierta el se le quedo viendo y le pregunto…__**¿Por qué te pones tan feliz?...**__era una idiotez pero no le importo…ella solo le siguió sonriendo hasta que llego su hermano que lo vio de una manera extraña no hizo nada solo la tomo del brazo pero ella se soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que le sorprendió pero no le desagrado…luego ella tomo de la mano a su hermano y desaparecieron…él sabia porque ella había hecho eso él le había sanado con su contacto aquella tonta herida que ella tenia que seguramente después se le sanaría pero quiso ayudarle y ya…pero aquel beso lo había dejado hipnotizado al sentir la tersura de sus labios y quiso probarlos…desde ese momento supo que estaba perdido._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

Abrí los ojos al sentir un aroma cercano a mí, estaba descansando después de la batalla con el imbécil de Inuyasha…maldito Hanyou…aquel aroma se acercaba a mi despacio podía sentirlo con pasos cortos pero decididos…aquel ser era un humano o más bien humana pero su aroma tenía un matiz peculiar conocido para mi… mi mente trataba de recordarlo pero es como si estuviera bloqueado sabia que en algún lugar lo había percibido pero simplemente no lo recordaba así que deje de intentarlo.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de mi le mostré mi naturaleza no quería ser molestado menos por un odioso humano, pero ella solo retrocedió un paso detrás del árbol del que se encontraba y continuo acercándose a mí, no sé porque no se asusto. Se agacho frente a mí y me lanzo un poco de agua de la que traía en un recipiente eso si me molesto pero y dejo comida para luego marcharse…._esa fue la primera vez que la vi_… luego siguió llegando a dejarme mas comida humana, comida que no tomaba claro esta, yo solo estaba ahí esperando recuperarme totalmente para largarme de ese maldito lugar que estaba cerca de una aldea humana, pero por una extraña razón se me hacia la idea de seguir un tiempo ahí, esperar a aquella niña algo en ella me llamaba la atención.

Una vez llego con el rostro golpeado podía oler el aroma sangre en su cuerpo, los humanos si que eran despreciables, maltratar así a sus propias crías si que eran repugnantes…Ella volvía a llevarme comida cosa que no acepte pero la curiosidad de saber que le había ocurrido me lleno y le pregunte;

_ ¿**Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?**

_**Esta bien no es necesario que me respondas.**

En ese momento algo paso quise verle mejor y voltee hacia ella y nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi la profundidad de sus ojos eran como puertas a lo desconocido que me hacia una invitación oscura y tentadora, fue entonces que ella sonrió y a mi mente vino aquel recuerdo tan lejano fue ahí que recordé su aroma tan delicado, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su piel, aquella que fue una vez mi perdición, sus ojos mi locura y su sonrisa mi camino, era ella, ella nuevamente volvía para hundirme y no puede mas que preguntarle la misma tontería de hace tanto tiempo; **_¿Por que te pones tan feliz?.**

Ella solo siguió sonriendo para mi y supe nuevamente que estaba completo e irremediablemente iba directo por el sendero de la mi propia destrucción aquel destino que aceptaría con placer.

Después que ella se marcho con la felicidad pintada en el rostro yo también me levante, hace un día que estaba recuperado solo me había por ella y ahora lo comprendía.

Pero tenia algo que hacer antes de volver para con ella.

Llegue con mi inútil sirviente -pequeño renacuajo-así lo llamaba en mi mente, estaba perdiendo el tiempo como siempre así que le lance una roca para que diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y dejara de hacer idioteces.

Mientras estaba ahí el viento me llevo un aroma a sangre y lobos y entre ellos el dulce aroma de ella, esperaba que ella se hubiese defendido. Me encamine hacia donde provenía el aroma, la encontré tirada en el sendero que seguramente llegaba a la aldea, ahí estaba ella tendida, muerta a mordicas con los ojos abiertos y los brazos extendidos como queriendo alcanzar algo. Los gritos del pasado me inundaron la cabeza "otra vez" me dije pero esta vez no, esta vez seria diferente resonó en mi mente.

Desenvaine aquella espada que ahora me pertenecía herencia de mi padre y pude ver los mensajeros del más allá, porque de la muerte no eran, simplemente ella no permitiría que le arrebataran el alma se que ella estaba cerca seguramente esperando a que haría yo podía sentir su esencia cerca a nosotros, Tensseiga palpito entre mi mano y la agite para destruir a aquellos asquerosos seres, mis labios habían soltado que era para probar el poder de la Katana pero yo sabia que era mentira para seguir cubriendo mi verdadera naturaleza y mi pasado.

Me agache para recoger su delicado cuerpecito y esperar, las heridas ya habían desaparecido, fue entonces que escuche el palpitar de su pequeño corazón y por fin ella abri sus grandes ojos y nuevamente pude ver a través de ellos aquella promesa tan profunda "_**conmigo solo tendrás felicidad y placer",**_ se que es mentira en gran parte pero nuestros caminos ya se habían encontrado nuevamente y nuestros destinos estaban sellados para la eternidad.


End file.
